A Heated Moment
by AlternateOutlet19
Summary: Erika and Kyouya have an argument about how to parent Yuina. He insinuates that Erika is way too strict and if she is, she needs to practice what she teaches Yuina in her own life, offending Erika. The outcome of the situation continues. Please, please, please...REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1- Not What we Expected

**Chapter 1 **

**Not What We Expected**

"Isn't this a 'good' different Kyouya-kun?!" Erika excitedly asked. Walking hand in hand with her husband inside of the nice restaurant was a breath of fresh air for her.

"It, is alright." Kyouya answered, looking around the establishment.

Erika and Kyouya were out for their occasional date night. With both being constantly swamped with work, they have not had an opportunity like this to open up for them in about 2 months.

It's been a while since her and Kyouya spent valuable time as a married couple together. Kyouya's mother is in town for two weeks and was excited to watch her granddaughter for them, so Erika decided that this was the best time to try something new.

She decided upon the French Nous, a restaurant known for it's high priced delicacies, and though Kyouya was and is still frustrated on her spending habits, he agreed to her request.

Kyouya was feeling it was a waste of time, but still felt her choice gave them a chance to dress up nice for each other.

Deciding on what to wear tonight was a hassle for Erika. She finally relented and went on a shopping trip for an outfit.

Luckily, she found an after five calf length satin black dress with long sleeve satin gloves to match. She looked like she was straight out of a 50's movie, but extravagant was she no doubt.

With her lucky collar always around her neck, she never fails to keep her gift from her husband close as she never takes it off.

Choosing a bracelet to match, the entire outfit was complete.

Kyouya was simple, and almost decided to wear his wedding suit to save money, and, because he didn't really care about the extras as Erika does. Luckily for him too, Takeru had a white after five suit for him to borrow, as his best friend forced him to put more thought and effort into this date.

He was glad that he did however upon seeing his wife for their date tonight.

Finally at the table, Kyouya gave the waiter their drink orders and waved him off with a pleasant smile.

Erika genuinely smiled at her husband as she knew his facade every time the moment he put it on. When the waiter left, he reverted back to his true self.

Sexy he definitely was, with a permanent intriguing gleam in his features. This was him even when he didn't have these clothes to accentuate him. However he always shows a sense of slight disinterest in everything inside those gorgeous features. That's her Black Prince.

"You look so handsome Kyouya, as always" she spoke up, with a small smile and pink blush on her cheeks.

Even though they have been married and have a child, and with everything they do with each other, she still becomes nervous when she focuses in on the looks of her husband.

"Thank you, I hope you are able to keep your composure the entire night with me", the blond smirked. Same ole Kyouya.

He showed his usual interestingly uninterested expression on the outside, but on the inside, his mind was turning flips in assessing how amazing his wife looked.

Looking at her dress, he thinks about the curves of her body caused by motherhood he knows well. Her hair up in a high ponytail, giving her that sexy, adult MILF look.

She is always gorgeous, but he knew this idiot, and her choice in attire in turn made her look even more sexier to him tonight.

He smirked as he glanced at her collar, remembering who she belongs to.

"You look nice too." he complimented flatly, then smirked at her. Another blush stained her cheeks.

As the date night went on, they talked about everything in the book, from work, to their friends, to responsibilities.

"Yuina has a kindergarten field trip she's going to day after tomorrow, Mrs. Nakamura called to remind us to sign the permission form", Kyouya reminded Erika.

She forgot she needed to stop by the grocery store to buy her lunch items before the end of tomorrow. "I need to pick up a few things for her for the trip at the store tomorrow, will you come with me?", She asked her husband.

He slightly rolled his eyes, only nodding his yes reply, clearly frustrated on her asking him to go with her for something so minor.

"Thank you darling!" she squeaked in happiness. She loves all the opportunities her and her Kyouya-kun can be together.

"When we go, can you consider not buying so much junk? Yuina needs to slow down on how much bad she is consuming" she asked Kyouya.

He thought, and realized that he doesn't even get them for Yuina, he gets them for himself.

"Well, I buy those things for myself, and I can't help that Yuina loves to take bites off my food when I'm eating." he retorted.

Erika clasped her gloved hands in front of her lips, "I know... but Kyouya-kun! She needs to not have so much access to the bad food! Come on, please?" she whined.

He hated when she got to this moment, and glared at her. "As I expressed, I buy the snacks for ME." he stated with a soft agitation to his tone.

Tired of his stubbornness on this subject, Erika strongly replied, "Kyouya, you're her father. You influence her! She needs to see positive examples, and I feel cutting down on snacks is one of them!"

She needed him to understand why she feels so strongly about this, junk food makes kids sick!

That line hurt a bit.

Kyouya knew his role as her father, as he was a great one! He began to feel like she was doing what she always is trying to do.

She know he loves her greatly and will do anything for her, and she uses this to control him in a way, without her even knowing.

He was not going to allow her to do this tonight, and he would not relent on this subject as well. He closed his eyes in irritation.

"When you decide to do better and listen to the things you try to teach Yuina, then you can talk to me about being her father and needing to see positive examples", he quietly spoke.

He opened his eyes to see Erika's face squinched up in confusion.

"Do better, what do you mean Kyouya-kun?" she asked in surprise. What is he referring to? She had no idea where this was coming from.

"You know how you are Erika, yet you try to get on me about something as minor as this?", he uttered. He was referring to her TOO easygoing attitude and always seeming to get in some type of trouble he needs to save her from over the years.

His annoyance at the moment was getting the best of him and gave him confidence to go further.

"You are her mother, and she needs positive examples to look at, not a hypocrite." he snapped.

Erika's eyes and mouth opened in surprise and hurt.

"A hypocrite?! You can't be serious right now." Erika expressed in unbelief.

"Oh, but I am. You can't be so strict on Yuina and not be strict on yourself.", he nonchalantly stated, not caring about her reactions at this moment.

Her heart was struck, and she softened her facial features after hearing this. She wanted to be the best mother she could be to Yuina, and didn't want anything she was doing to hinder that. Hurt, she lowered her head, looking down.

"Am I not a good mother, Kyouya?" she genuinely asked. Is that how Kyouya really felt about her?

"I didn't say that, idiot." he scoffed, turning his head, annoyed. "All I said was 'DO BETTER' before you come and talk to me about things so 'trivial' as that.", he calmly continued, looking at her, now viewing her expression through side eyes.

Erika's face snapped up in anger, wide eyed as her blood began to boil at the audacity of his words and tone. Her breathing picked up pace as anger flushed over her fast.

Come up to him about 'things so trivial'?! Could she not come to him about anything including this regarding the welfare of THEIR daughter?!

He read her expression and could see the resentment forming in her eyes and features.

Her face slowly covered pink, heavy tears threatening to spill at his nonchalant distaste. Her lips trembled in fury as they each stared into the other's eyes, mischievous slits meeting tearing ones.

This was supposed to be their date night after so long without time off. Erika looked so forward to this night.

She became even more upset when reflecting on the things they did not get a chance to talk about, like their love for each other.

With her emotions riled up, Erika knew she must look an angry, weak mess right now, and decided to leave the situation before it got any worse.

Before Kyouya had the chance to do anything, Erika roughly scooted her chair back and stood up from the table.

Kyouya gave her an astonished look, scanning her. _Did I hurt her with that one?_ he thought in his mind.

He stared into her eyes questionly only to meet the eyes of his wife staring back with spilling tears.

With anger in her movements, she wiped the tears from her face with her right gloved hand harshly, snached her bag, and turned her back to him, rushing out of the restaurant.

"Erika!" he called after her, heads of the dinner guests looking.

Pissed off at her retreat and the attention it received, Kyouya quickly took $200 from his wallet to pay for their meal, placed it on the table, and rushed behind to catch up with his distraught wife.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hurt

**Chapter 2**

**Hurt**

Storming out of the restaurant, all Erika could see was red.

'How DARE he say that to me?' she thought to herself as she hurriedly made her way through the parking lot.

She was fuming! She was used to Kyouya's inconsiderate nature, but to disregard her feelings on this subject was downright insensitive. Calling her a hypocrite, to saying Yuina needed positive examples from her. What was he trying to say?

She ran through the things that could possibly make her a bad mother and teacher to their daughter. She loved her and would do anything for Yuina!

She realized that her even thinking about how she fares as a mother at this moment when it was supposed to be a special night is absurd, and she heatedly continues to make her way to their car.

She hears Kyouya behind her calling her name, but she was going to get as far away from him as possible right now.

"Erika!" Kyoua angrily called after her.

The fact that she has him out here practically yelling her name is embarrassing itself, but what pisses him off more each moment is the reply he receives.

She continues to walk, heels clicking loudly on the pavement clearly ignoring her husband's calls to her. She needed a moment to get her mind together before addressing him, still furious to his words.

"Erika, are you going to continue to blatantly disregard me?" Kyouya loudly questioned, voice moving to a serious tone.

He catches up to his wife by this point, and as she reaches the car door to open, he grabs her biceps and pulls her close to him so she can look him face to face.

"Look at me, Erika!" he shouted in her face, his red eyes glaring in search for hers.

She looked up at him with red watery eyes, closing them periodically in frustration, trying not to stare too long in his.

She began to struggle against him, attempting to get away from his hold.

"Get off of me and let me get in the car!" Erika yelled in her struggle. She just wanted some peace at the moment so she wouldn't let him have a piece of her mind, a place that is rare for her, but she felt it getting near every second he had a hold of her. 

Her struggle against him became to much for him to want to deal with in his state of mind right now, all he wanted to do was talk.

Though he is still highly upset with the situation, he decided to let her have her request and let go of her her arms, staring down at her.

She turned and quickly opened the door, entering the car and locking it behind her.

Kyouya heavily sighed as he rolled his eyes and placed his hands in his pockets to calm down.

With a flat expression on his face, he walked around to the other side of the car, hopping in and started it for their drive home. They had about a thirty minute ride back home and he didn't want to spoil it by arguing the entire time.

_I'll let her have it for now,_ he decided.

All Erika wanted was some time to get herself together, but being beside Kyouya at the moment was re-fuling her new rising resentment for him.

How did they even end up here on a night like this? How long was the ride home, about 30 minutes?

_I don't even want to be in the car with him!_ she thought, becoming emotional.

She expressed herself to him as her emotions begin to heighten at the gravity of the situation. "I-I honestly don't even want to be in here with you right now Kyouya", she quietly stated, and truthfully, voice laced with spite.

She knew her comment would not sit well with him, and Kyouya's face scrunched up as he heard her words, looking slightly hurt. He still was perfect at only showing a small percentage of his true feelings.

Keeping his eyes on the road, his features returned to serious, his jawbones clinching.

She didn't even want to be in the car with him? He's her husband for goodness sakes!

"Well, should I treat you like a dog right now and let you walk on the street, like an idiot?" he sharply questioned.

Annoyed, Erika looked away from him, saying nothing. No answer? She was truly pissing him off right now.

"You better calm down and come your senses soon Erika, before we have to find different ways to accomplish that task for you." Kyouya spat through his teeth, attention not leaving the road.

Erika snapped her head at him, staring at him in surprise as he continued to drive.

He could tell his anger was definitely getting the best of him in this situation. He didn't even care how his words came out as a threat to her.

Erika's thoughts of inadequacy flew out of the window at his declaration, confidence coming full force.

"You will NOT do anything Kyouya!" she furiously screamed. She couldn't believe him!

"Drive this car faster and get me home now! The night would have been a wonderful time if I had a suitable partner to accompany me! You ruined our night together, and I'd rather be ANYWHERE THAN BE HERE WITH YOU ANY LONGER!" she shouted with rage.

Erika's words hit Kyouya hard.

He could sense the bitterness literally dripping from her tone.

They were currently on the 10-mile home stretch, and his decision to let her have it tonight turned a full 180.

All of a sudden Erika heard screeching of tires, and she grabbed on to the car for balance as she felt her body shift in a frenzied way.

She realized that Kyouya suddenly pulled the car over to the side of the road.

Putting it in park, he swung his door open and jumped out. Slamming it, he quickly walking to the passenger side of the car.

Erika's eyes follow in shock, wondering what he is about to do.

He reaches her door and swings it open, removes her seatbelt, then possessively grabs her by her biceps again, pulling her out of the car.

"The hell is going on with you Erika?!" he angrily asked, highly displeased with her. Her head falls back as his face comes within centimeters of hers.

She struggles against him as he pushes her against the car, towering over her, red eyes staring in her green ones, searching for an answer.

Looking at him with cautious wide eyes, she's intimidated of her husband at the moment. She couldn't believe that he reacted this way. '

_What are you going to do?!'_ she wondered in silence, questioning him with her eyes instead.

What was about to come of this situation?


	3. Chapter 3 - Changing Ways

**Chapter 3**

**Changing Ways**

"Get off of me Kyouya!" Erika screamed into her husband's face, attempting to push him off.

With his hands still holding her up against the car, his anger and proximity was becoming too much for her to take. She was becoming scared in his hold.

"Calm down Erika!" he snapped, grasping her roughly through her fight against him. He could see how much she hurt in his arms, but he was going to hold on to her until she relaxed.

"Noo! Let me...mmph!" Erika's screams were cut off by Kyouya, as he pulled her into his chest and forcefully kissed. He just wanted her to be quiet!

Her struggle against him became harsh as she cried against his lips, pushing harder to get him off.

Her strength however was no match for Kyouya's as his vice like grip clutching her against him and his angry lips was impossible to escape.

'SMACK!' The loud sound rang as Erika's palm connected to her husband's cheek.

Kyouya, whose face was whipped to the side from her actions, squinched his eyes and clenched his jaw as he slowly turned towards his wife, with the realization of the situation dawning upon him.

Erika just slapped Kyouya…...and HARD.

His lips turned up into a small snarl as his red eyes bore straight into hers. Erika's was on edge and looked into her husband's eyes in fear.

Kyouya possessively snatches her face in his hand, roughly forcing her head back to look up at him, her mouth formed to release a silent scream.

He stared at her menacingly, he was BOILING MAD, angrier than he has even been.

Over the years, Erika has gotten used to him choosing to compromise with her, because he does in fact love his wife. They have never hit each other during their entire relationship, not once.

However, she must have forgotten who, from the beginning, was the pet, and who was the owner in this marriage.

With her eyes on him, face painfully gripped in his hand, she clutches his wrist under her chin.

She begins to panically shove her left hand against his chest to relieve some tension of his tight hold.

In return, Kyouya shoves his body into her against the car harder, trapping her in anger.

Erika in this moment was frightful for she had no idea what he husband was about to do.

_HOW DARE THIS DOG PUT HER HANDS ON ME!_ He was furious. He didn't release his anger in words, but rather in the vice like grip he had on his wife.

The force of his body trapping her with no room to breathe began to be too much for her small body, and she closes her eyes, whimpering in his grasp.

Not giving a damn about her pain at the moment, Kyouya mocked her. "Mmmhmmm….Yeah, pooch...you whimpering now huh?", anger seeping through his remark.

His thoughts ran through all the possible ways he could punish her, but the way she looked at this moment, green eyes staring with fear, mouth slightly open in pain, lowly mewling in his possessive hold, his control was depleted.

He then decided there was only one way to satisfy his rage. He was going to show her who was truly, and from the beginning, in control.

He pulls her forward harshly by her face, Erika desperately clutching her husband's arm and the shirt on his chest for support.

Still holding her, Kyouya, with his left hand, forcefully swings open the back seat door.

"No Kyouya-kun, please!" she screamed, voice full of fright and she fought against him.

His right hand was persistent in his tight grip under her chin, and tears began to form in her eyes.

Disregarding her plea, he rams her towards the opened door and throws his wife into the back seat.

She braces herself on the seats from the force of his release.

He was handling her WAY more rougher than usual, his temper causing his control to shatter.

But ohhh, he wanted her, and right now.

He takes off his suit jacket as he slowly enters the car, his large body towering over her small figure, following behind as he slams the door shut, locking it.

LEMON is in next Chapter 4...Skip if it's not for you!


	4. Chapter 4 - Who is in Charge?

**Chapter 4 **

**Who is in Charge?**

**LEMON**

Kyouya's mind is filled with hostility from the slap he just received from his wife.

Though enraged, he could feel a swell of arousal coursing through his blood stream every time his heart pumped. _With some pain comes pleasure, eh? _

And Erika was the most perfect thing that he could let he is frustration out on.

As he enters the back seat behind her, he sheds his suit jacket and closes and locks the door with passion.

Oh yeah, he was definitely going to have his way with his wife.

He immediately tears his button shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, staring at Erika with an impure gaze.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as the true intentions of her husband dawned upon her.

Erika began to go into a frenzy as she realized what about to happen. "Don't you come near me Kyouya!" she yelled through tears and flying arms.

Kyouya said nothing, dodging her hits and grabbing at her, trying to control her.

She is no match for his strength regardless of what she does. She really can't believe she is seeing this side of her husband, and the fact that he was really going to force himself on her!

Their frenzied dance allowed him to maneuver himself close to her body.

As she clutched on his open shirt, he moved right between her legs, grabbing her bent knees and placing her legs over his, spreading his to widen hers after.

Fed up with her fighting, he tore her arms off of his shirt and clasps her wrists together above her head. He uses them a leverage to lay her back down on the seat.

Yanking each glove of her delicate fingers, he uses one as a tie to keep her hands occupied during this ordeal.

He catches hold of her tied wrists, and her ponytail as well, holding them all in his strong left hand.

Erika shrieks in pain when he roughly pulls her head back and forces it up towards the ceiling, making her back arch.

He possessively grabs the top of her black halter dress and shoves it down, exposing her beautiful breasts not hidden by a bra, her little brown nipples poking out hard for him.

"Please Kyouya-kun noooo!" she tearfully whimpered.

Why won't he say anything to her?!

Closing her eyes and biting her lips in between her teeth, she was intimidated by his gaze on her body. She couldn't believe that her Kyouya -kun is doing this right now!

Tears continue to stream from her eyes as she cries, but the sounds that left her mouth soon turned into something more pleasurable.

She closes her eyes and began to moan through her cries, relishing the feel of Kyouya's big flat tongue gliding a line of saliva across her skin, starting from her small hard nipple trailing all the way up to the tears on her cheeks.

He lowers his head to her exposed chest again and she couldn't help releasing sexual sounds though her tears.

He repeated his sensual actions once again, only this time moving his tongue back down to her dainty nipple and swirls the tip of his tongue around it, wetting it, then closes his lips and teeth around it, sucking with authority.

"Mmmmaaahhh!~" Erika couldn't help but release her feelings, mouth shooting open in pleasure.

Unclasping his lips from her delicate peak with a small 'pop', Kyouya raises his body up, and she tries to look into his eyes to read what he was going to do next.

Luckily for her, his next movement and the one street lamp by the car allowed her to see him looking down upon her through lidded eyes.

He lowers his face and licks her lower lip, then latches on with his teeth and pulls backs, releasing her lips sensually.

Erika felt heat shoot through her body at his carnal action and moaned.

Still grasping her tied hands and ponytail, he reaches his right hand down underneath her dress, and unkindly pulls it up.

He grabs her panties and rips them from her body. Her skin burned and she winced in pain as the fabric of her underwear scraped across her hips.

She wasn't able to escape Kyouya's powerful hold, and she then realizes that there was really nothing she can do currently to get out of this situation.

His control was gone, she can see his anger seething from him, but her husband remained silent as he sexually overpowers her.

She has been in love with this man since she was 16. She is his wife, and he is her husband, not forgetting the father of her child.

Regardless of the situation that got them here in the first place, Erika knows she shouldn't have hit him.

She begins to feel guilty and starts to soften her herself, submitting to him, letting him have his way with her.

Focusing on her eyes, Kyouya places his index and middle fingers in his mouth and sucks, wetting them.

Erika releases a loud moan as he rubs those wet fingers on her sensitive clit, then screams as he roughly plunges inside her tight hole, setting a fast rhythm from the beginning.

She arches her back in pleasure while he holds her tightly and fingers her in a vulgar way.

Grabbing her tiny nipple with his teeth again, he listens to her open mouth cries as his finger slips easily in and out of her, bringing her to the brink.

Shaking, he can sense her peak about to fall over, and with her walls clenching on his finger, he decides she is aroused and wet enough to accomodate the animalistic pace she would soon meet.

Sliding his drenched finger from her hole, Kyouya raises himself from her body.

Staring down at her, he unzips his suit pants, takes off his tie, and he pulls it and his boxers low on his thighs, exposing his huge, hard cock.

He was more than ready to fuck his wife rough and hard.

He gathers her dress up further, finally exposing her wet flower to him. Beautifully open, Kyouya couldn't stand to wait any longer.

He hovered on top of her and grasped her tied hands again.

He grabbed his member and precisely lined himself with her entrance, sticking his tip slightly in and making her wince.

Kyouya looked down at his wife with a predatory look, one she was unable to see due to his position in the shadow of the street light. However, in darkness she anxiously searched for her husband's eyes.

Erika honestly felt nervous, and looked for any glint in his face that told her he would still be gentle with her.

Her wish was proved not answered as he forced himself into her, pounding her with an immediate relentlessness.

He has never fucked her like this before!

Breathing heavily, Kyouya read her face as her mouth shot open in pain, crying upon his entrance in her. He doesn't relent on his strokes.

_She will know who the Master is_, he thought in between.

Lowering his head to rest in the crook of her neck, he kisses her there while thrusting away.

After a deep, hard thrust, he kept his cock in her and swiveled his hips around before he without warning, removed himself from her, and she mewled, the sudden emptiness causing her discomfort.

He was being so rough with her.

Kyouya rose up, let go of Erika's wrists and roughly turned her over.

He forced her head on the seat, and using both of his hands, he raises her ass up the perfect height to have his way with her.

Spreading her cheeks and lips with his thumbs, he exposed his wife's hole fully to his wanting mouth.

She bucked when stuck out his long tongue to swirl it around her extremely sensitive clit.

Erika cried in pleasure, unable to keep still as he closed his lips around her pearl, now fully in his mouth, not one vulnerable nerve hidden from his warm, swirling tongue.

She lost control when it became too much, and she began to throw her spread womanhood back into his wanting mouth.

Just right before she reached her climax in a scream, he released her clit, spitting on her hole to make sure she was lubricated enough, saliva dripping to the seat.

She shook uncontrollably as her peak forcefully subsided, whimpering uncomfortably at the drop of pleasure.

It was about to get real intense.

He erotically wiped his lips and got up to roughly grab her arms again with his left hand. With his right, he tightly took hold of her just above her small round ass.

_I'm gonna make you cry tonight_.

Kyouya suddenly stuffed his manhood inside his wife, falling deep within her, disregarding the fact if she was even ready for him or not. He moaned heavily upon entrance.

"AhhhHHHHHHHHHH~" Erika screamed, slight pain and ecstasy overtaking her.

He instantly threw himself into her backside repeatedly, relishing in the release of his anger into his wife.

"MMMM...MMMM...MMMM!~" Kyouya muffled between hard thrusts, his lips caught between both teeth, pleasure spurring him on.

She feels so fucking good right now.

"Ohh Kyouyaaa~" she moaned. Erika had no control in her erotic build up, his thrusts claiming her peak, and she not too long after clenches on his rod.

Sounds of frenzied cries and skin slapping fill the car as he pounds her through her sudden orgasm, her clamping walls begging his cock to continue.

Her lower half spurt liquid on him, making him more slick as he went in and out of her.

"Ahhh FUUUUCK" Kyouya cursed loudly in satisfaction.

_She's so fucking wet, damn! _he thought to himself, lust taking completely over.

His right hand slaps across her ass one good time, showing her once again who was truly in control here.

Finally calm enough to speak, he mocks her. "I see being tamed by me is too much for you...you know you pissed me off, right?"

He moved both hands to grip underneath her rib cage and pounded roughly at her g-spot for a few thrusts.

"Ahhh! Ohhhhh, please!~" Erika whimpered,m. She was feeling way too good from his dominating actions.

Noticing how much she continued to clench around his member, "You remember who makes you feel this way?", Kyouya asked. Erika only moaned in return.

"Who do you belong to Erika?" he questioned again forcefully.

She shuts her eyes, getting lost in extreme pleasure as he begins to pound her mercilessly.

"I want you to remember who makes you feel THIS way before you EVER put your fucking hands on me again!" he shot out, continuing to pump his wife harshly.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!~" Erika let out through sealed lips.

She tried her hardest to keep her moans in, and Kyouya could tell.

"Let it out baby" he breathed, "no one will hear you but your me…this is MINE to take, right?"

She only moaned through the pleasure.

"Open...your...mouth...ahhhh~" he groaned as he forced the words in between powerful thrusts. He couldn't help but moan as the intense sensation was making him weak.

"Ahhhh~ ahhhhh~ AHHHHHH!~" she screamed, taking in his strong hips slamming her.

He grips her harder and continues to hold her down, finding his release in her with unsteady thrusts.

He can hear her muffled erotic screams in the seat.

"Huh? Harder you say? Alright baby…"

He gathers her dress into one hand and uses it to push her back onto him harder. His waist slams into her behind with such a powerful force in return.

"...Ohhh….Kyouya~...I...can't…!" She forces in between his trusts.

Sweat drips from both lovers' bodies on to the seats of their car.

Jamming into her, he feels her insides contracting hard on him for the 2nd time tonight.

"You about to cum on me again? Make me wet baby~" he moaned to her.

She pushes her ass backwards with more force meeting him thrust for thrust, focused on her release.

Erika finally reaches her peak and screamed out in ecstasy, shouting as her legs buckled.

"Ughhaaaaaaaaahhh!" she moans loudly, her forehead on the seat as a white light blinds her. Pure pleasure running through her veins.

Growling, Kyouya pistons in her feeling his own impending orgasm.

He grips his wife's waist tightly and opens his mouth erotically, his deep moans fill the car as he thrusts uncontrollably.

Finally, he roots himself inside her, spilling freely into the womb of _HIS_ wife.

He shutters through his orgasm and fills her to the brim. Erika screams as she feels her husband release himself within her body.

She continued to rub herself on him getting her pleasure, walls still clenching on his cock until her orgasm subsided.

She weakens and slows down her movements as her orgasm runs its course through her.

Slowing down his breath, he takes a few seconds to collect himself as he looks down at his wife's petite figure, feeble from his rough handling.

She quietly winced as he slowly slid himself out, then released his hold on her waist, their combined essence dripping from both her drenched hole and his cock.

Her appearance made him not want to cause her body any more discomfort after he knew she 'allowed' him to treat her like this tonight.

Erika felt like she couldn't move. Her whole body was spent, and all she could do was allow her body to take control. She fell asleep soon after her orgasm subsided.

After pulling his boxers and pants back up, Kyouya fixes her clothes then lays her down on her stomach gently to sleep.

He covers her with his tux jacket and leaves her in the back while he moves to the drivers side.

After starting the car, he turned the rear-view mirror diagonally so he can have a close eye on his wife while safely driving them home.

Watching her, he reflects over their recent events and begins to feel guilty for how he handled her.

No matter if she slapped him or not, she is still his wife and his daughter's mother.

Pressing the gas, he ponders on his thoughts as he continues to cool off his remaining anger.

Periodically, he peeks back and forth between the woman he loves and the road.

REVIEW!


End file.
